


Locked in.

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Discussion of Death, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah reflects on the amount of time he's spent locked inside his sarcophagus, Larry is there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a fan of the movies for a long time but I've never actually posted anything for it so here we go. It's short, kind of sad and maybe a bit fluffy. I hope you like it.

Larry had just finished locking up and making sure everyone was back in their rightful places as he made his way back to the reception. He glanced in at the Egyptian exhibit on his way past and stopped in the doorway when he noticed Ahkmenrah standing there, looking down at his empty sarcophagus. He waited at the entrance, and when the young Pharaoh didn't move for a while he cleared his throat, the Pharaoh spun round, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Oh! I didn't realise..." he trailed off with a small smile and Larry smiled back, making his way into the exhibit with a wary glance at the jackals. 

"Yeah, I was just locking up. Everyone back in their place or Mr. McPhee will have my head," he stopped next to him, looking the sarcophagus over. 

"Tonight is the first night in fifty two years that I haven't spent the night locked in there," Ahkmenrah spoke, breaking the silence. "I was in it for a lot longer before the tomb discovery of course, the locks broke off after a few hundred years and we could get out but we were confined to the tomb. I went to sleep in Egypt with my parents and woke up in Cambridge on my own." He sounded wistful as he spoke and Larry watched him carefully. 

"That must have been hard," he said quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere in the room. 

"Yes. It was...confusing to say the least." He paused, "It's been thousands of years since I've seen the sun, but there isn't a darkness like being trapped in there, even the night seems bright in comparison." He stared at the sarcophagus for while longer before turning to Larry with a smile. "Well, best not wait around, wouldn't want you getting into trouble on my account," he teased, climbing back in rather gracefully for a man dressed as he was. 

"Yeah, you should probably get some sleep" he agreed, smiling as Ahkmenrah lay down, shuffling into a more comfortable position. Larry placed his hands on the lid, ready to push it back in place as he checked the time, barely a minute to go. When he looked back up the Pharoah was staring at him intently, and if Larry was honest, a little fearfully. 

"Larry," Ahkmenrah paused, voice far too small for a Pharaoh of his standing. "Please, don't lock it." There was a moment where they both just watched each other before Larry nodded.

"Sure thing, Pharaoh," he agreed, "Sleep well."

"Have a good day, Larry," he replied before the lid of the sarcophagus was pushed closed. 

*

The next night Ahkmenrah climbed out of the Sarcophagus on his own for the first time in 52 years.


End file.
